


Roses are Red, but I am Blue

by justaphage (DancingDragon42)



Series: OMGCP Tumblr quic fics [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Canon, Teenagers are bad at feelings, Zimbitsy Ending, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingDragon42/pseuds/justaphage
Summary: 110% Jack Zimmermann hasn't always worked out for him.





	Roses are Red, but I am Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t get it out of my head that Jack is so 110% for Valentine’s day because he hadn’t gotten to be romantic with his partners in the past and then I wrote a sads…
> 
> I was actually kind of afraid to post his here in case my writing was not good enough to show how this story is definitely NOT anti-anyone. I had at least 3 people look at it before I even put it on tumblr (Thanks porcupinegirl, dellessana and packbat) and people seemed to be on board in the tags, so here goes. (Any grammar/spelling errors are totally on me though, cause I only had content betas)

He feels strange, sneaking off from his billet house to the florist that morning. There’s something extra risky about it. Sure, he’s lied to them before, but it’s almost expected that guys in the Q are partying and drinking. So Jack’s not sure they exactly believed him in the past, just haven’t said anything to stop him. Going out to buy another guy flowers though, he’d rather they not find out.

Roses are more expensive than he would have guessed, but it’s not a problem. His parents give him a reasonable allowance, and he doesn’t buy much with it usually. He still feels a bit twitchy, waiting in line, like any moment someone he knows is going to come in and ask him who he’s getting the flowers for.

That doesn’t happen though, and when he gets to the counter, the florist says, “Ah, young love...who’s the lucky someone?”

‘Someone’ not ‘girl.’ 

He’s not sure if it was intentional, but it still feels nice. He leaves it open, doesn’t come out right there in the florist shop, says “a good friend who’s recently become more,” but it lifts a small portion of the weight from his chest. Things are hard; they still have to hide right now.

But, it’s the 21st century. That florist probably sells flowers to same-sex couples all the time. One day, they’ll be kicking ass in the NHL and they won’t have to hide anymore.

Parse’s billet family doesn’t mind him coming over, but there’s no way to explain the dozen roses he’s clutching, so he sneaks around back and taps on Parse’s window. 

When Jack sees the curtains start to shift, he hides the bouquet behind his back. A moment later Parse, is shoving the window open and leaning on the sill. 

“Zimms?” He asked, rubbing his face in sleep-addled confusion, “What’re you doing here?”

I, euh…” Jack faltered in the face of the realization that Parse couldn’t figure why he was here. Then again, it did seem like he’d just woken up; no one's powers of deduction were that sharp first thing. “Well, I....” He tried again, but then gave up, pulling the roses out from behind his back and all but shoving them in Parse’s face with a rushed “Happy Valentines Day.” For a moment Parse just seems surprised, but then his expression shifts.

Once, in one of his strange fits of “fatherly advice”, his papa had told him that most people just like to get flowers, that they suited any occasion, because it would make the other person happy. It never hurt to give someone flowers. 

From the look on Parse’s face that was about to be proven wrong.

“Zimms, what the hell?” he yelps pushing away Jack’s hand through the open window.

“What?” Jack double checked around him, the suburban streets were predictably empty. “There’s no one here to see us.”

“That’s not— _Jesus Christ Jack_ , we aren’t _dating.”_ Parse whispers the last word, his eyes darting around like he was still nervous about someone hearing. Jack brings the roses back into his chest, holding them between them like a shield. “We’re friends, I thought you knew that. The other stuff, messing around, that’s just _physical; it doesn’t mean anything.”_

Jack’s legs feel weak, his heart beating a mile a minute. He’s not sure how he misread this whole thing, how they could be so close and do the things they’ve done together and have it not mean anything at all. But what could Parse be so nervous of, if no one is around to see? 

What Jack does know is, he wishes he was anywhere but here right now, and that he doesn’t want to lose the closest friend he has. So, he puts on his best impression of a smile and tries to sound teasing as he says, “Relax Parse, it’s just a joke.”

At first Parse’s eyebrows draw together and Jack thinks he might not get away with his cover up. “Yeah, heh...good one Zimms.” He cuffs Jack lightly on the shoulder, but his smile is wan. 

Jack’s pretty sure they both know he wasn’t kidding, but it’s an agreement, unspoken like so many other things, to pretend he hadn’t brought it up.

xxx

Frankly, he still feels a bit nauseated looking at the roses online. At least he doesn’t have to go into a store this time because he’s not sure his anxiety could take it. 

Rationally, though, he knows Bitty is going to like this. Jack’s been very deliberate in making sure they are on the same page in their relationship. They say ‘I love you’ to each other all the time, and when Jack had let slip he was already considering how they’d spend future Valentine’s days, Bitty had called just to gush into the phone about how wonderful that was.

Things aren’t always easy, and Bitty has to put up with so much for his career. One day it will be better; they wouldn’t have to hide at all. For now though, Jack is happy to have the support of his close teammates and his old Samwell crew, so he can spoil Bitty without worrying about the guys in the Haus.

Yes, Jack decides this is a good idea. He orders an absurd number of roses delivered to the Haus, and mails Dex a fifty dollar check for the sin bin. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell about feelings with me on tumblr [@justaphage](justaphage.tumblr.com).


End file.
